


Lullaby of Kirkwall

by anesor



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to sleep after a hard day in Sundermount or the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby of Kirkwall

**Lullaby of Kirkwall**

 

Hush, little Hawke, don't say a word.   
Garrett's gonna buy you a great big sword.   
  
And if that great big sword don't swing,   
Garrett's gonna buy you a diamond ring.   
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,   
Garrett's gonna find you a looking glass.   
  
And if that looking glass is melt,   
Garrett's gonna buy you a magic belt.   
  
And if that belt can't hold your pants,   
Garrett's gonna watch you shimmy dance.   
  
And if that dance is too soon over,   
Garrett's gonna buy a 'bari named Rover.   
  
And if that dog named Rover won't play,  
Garrett's gonna find you girl in the hay.   
  
And if that girl ever makes you frown,   
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

 

_\--- Hawke, remind me not to bet you like that again, that was painful. Varric  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a sidechat between Carver and Varric while Hawke is trying to shepherd the group to their next mission. Inspired by an old American lullaby.


End file.
